Aesthetically Caffeinated
by Crystallized-CloudCatcher
Summary: AU: The bittersweet scent of afternoon coffee is known to be Elsa's guilty pleasure. Thanks to it, she reconnects with her sister and gains a wonderful friend. His sprightly passion for robotics, talented latte art-making and caring smile are enough to make her feel motivated throughout stress times. But maybe, just maybe - he can give her something more than a friendship?
1. Starting Out Simple

**Because every fandom needs a coffee AU and I can't stand the fact Tadashi's dead.  
>Hopefully the characters aren't too OOC. Cover by noodlerface from Deviantart.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 and Frozen doesn't belong to me.  
>So sad.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<br>__Starting Out Simple_

* * *

><p>The weightless, fragrant breeze blew into Elsa's face, forcing her eyes on the cornered building laid in front her. The ray of sunlight cast a soft glow over the pale green walls, illuminating the words above the wooden door resembling a welcome sign.<p>

_It was a café, _she realized, after reading it.

Elsa mutely praised the hybrid architecture - it was the first thing she'd noticed since she stepped out of her plain, boring life. The Victorian building looked as if it came out of a historical novel, and seemingly yet fairy-tale like; a bit of Japanese flavor colored the Café with its abstract simplicity.

In spite the door was closed, Elsa could smell the captivating aroma of coffee from outside. She sniffed - without thinking - and pushed the door open, hearing a bell tinkled as she stepped inside.

She needed to eat anyway.

True to its namesake, the Lucky Cat Café was adorned with cats memorabilia; plants, cushions, picture frames, bookshelves also decorated the interior, creating a warm atmosphere. Elsa wondered how a coffeehouse full of people could still be so homey.

She walked to the display case where her mouth watered at the delicious-looking doughnuts, pastries, and sandwiches.

Anna would like it here.

_No._ After their parents' funeral, Elsa decidedly made her decision. The only solution to protect Anna was stay away; if she couldn't control her powers, what else could she do? All she ever did to Anna was hurt her. She will never forgive herself if she hurt her little sister again, or anybody else. She did it once, and she's not going to commit to the same thing again.

_Conceal. Don't feel._

Elsa tugged at her glove.

Coming to an end, her eyes shot up to a metallic device on the counter.

The structure of the strange device was complex but solid, a couple of tubes attached to it like a chemistry set. As she watched through the invisible container, coffee beans were grounded into smooth, dark liquid pouring out of the spiraling glass tube into a mug and foam was formed into a perfect fern shape; a homage to the usual latte art.

"Hello!" A cheery voice startled Elsa from her musings. She looked up to see a face beaming at her; a middle-aged brunette with wide green eyes, wearing an apron which suggested she might be working in the Café. She greeted her, "Welcome to The Lucky Cat Café. Can I get you anything?"

The other blonde quickly straightened her back, feeling a rush of embarrassment. She struggled to keep her eyes on the blackboard behind the woman. "...Just a glass of water and a sugar glazed doughnut, please."

The woman smiled as she got to work. "Your first time here, sweetie?" she asked casually, pulling out a glass cup from under the counter.

By the look on Elsa's face, she wasn't expecting a question. "I..moved here two days ago," she said shortly, without giving away much. She rather keep things between her family. Except her parents were already gone, leaving her and Anna. The woman nodded, a trace of tenderness underneath her equilibrium.

Silence.

"T-that's an interesting machine," complimented Elsa, pointing to the silvery device.

"Oh that!" The woman grinned. "Do you like it? Tadashi built it."

"Tadashi?"

"My nephew," she said, enthusiasm became thoughtfulness. "Why? You seem intrigued."

Elsa bit her lip, wishing she hadn't been obvious in staring at the machine. "I come from an old-fashioned town. People there don't usually use advanced technology," she admitted, flushed red.

"I see." The owner nodded, understanding crossed her features. She handed Elsa her ordered snack on tray. She did not notice the customer's hands were trembling or the trail of frost on the tray's handles, much to Elsa's own relief. "Well, you're welcome here _anytime_."

_. . . の . . ._

"Hey Aunt Cass." Tadashi bounded down the staircase. "Need some help?"

She turned to him. "Um, I think table sixteen is almost done. I haven't seen her since this noon." Tadashi noted the twinkle in her eyes.

He dismissed his thoughts and headed to table sixteen, grabbing a ragged cloth along the way. It was odd because table sixteen was at the very end, defining the most secluded part of the Café; almost no one ever sat there, so far he remembered. Dismissing the thoughts again, he scolded himself from thinking too much and stay out of that person's business.

Whoever that was.

The only person whose sitting there was a girl in her early twenties. Even if customers _were_ sitting there, she stood out like the brightest star - Sirius, he recalled from his former science class - given her porcelain skin and pale hair. The lost gaze of her eyes directed out the window. Her glass cup wasn't even empty yet.

The Japanese-American felt regretful for interrupting. "Excuse me, Miss?"

The young woman jerked, apparently surprised at his unexpected appearance. She turned to him with raised eyebrows before glancing at her watch, eyes widening a little. "I'm sorry," she apologized in a rather panicky way. "Are you closing?"

Tadashi noticed the way she fidgeted with her glove, at least that was what he saw. "Oh, no, no. We're not closing. I..." he trailed off, wondering why did he actually came in the first place. _Dammit._

Luckily for him, she stood up. "I-I have to go."

Was it something he said?

"No, it's fine really. No rush," he told her, in a friendly voice. He could tell by the wary look on her face, she hadn't sleep well last night - possibly for days. The dark circles under her eyes were intimidating.

She stared him, a hint of nervousness in her blue orbs. After a moment of hesitation, she settled back into the chair, inhaling the air of the surroundings: a delightful mix of rosewood, freshly-baked bread and sweet water. Tadashi half-smiled at her sudden serenity.

_Should I say something? _

He started with, "You're here on vacation?"

No doubt it was the feeblest of responses, on the other note, it was all he could think of.

"Actually, I'm staying here permanently," she simply replied, flushing. "Sorry about that. I'm being a little irrational, am I?"

"Not at all. My friend Wasabi isn't much better," he said, half-joking. "You should have seen him. He even cleans his silverware during recess." The young woman hid a light chuckle behind her glove.

She stood again, smiling nervously. "Thank you, but I really should be going." She rushed past the puzzling young man. Throwing a - genuine - smile to his way, she exited the Café in a graceful-hurried way. Tadashi unknowingly stared after her.

"How did it go?" Aunt Cass peered around the corner. Her voice took him by surprise before he could stop himself from staring and fully comprehend the whole meeting with the woman of his age.

Tadashi was red-faced. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She leaned against the wall. "She was admiring your machine back at the counter. My guess: she must be a design student. Or maybe she's interested in something else." She winked at the confused Tadashi, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_She's interested in my machine?_

To say he was flattered is an understatement.

* * *

><p><strong>First Big Hero 6 crossoverfanfic. Wasn't confident about it but I gave my best shot.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
>(No flames though)<strong>


	2. At the Beginning

**Wow, thank you all who faved, reviewed and followed. It means a lot to me; I never thought this would get as much attention. Special thanks to thearendork for the critique and for being an inspiration.  
><strong>

**This is set _after_ Frozen.  
>Only Elsa isn't fully about to let go yet.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<br>__At the Beginning_

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock!<em>

Hearing the sound of knocking snapped her back to reality. The one reason Elsa could recognize when Anna was at her door: it was when the knock had a signature rhythm. It had been like that ever since she could remember. She groaned inaudibly, getting up on her feet. A scowl slowly came upon her face when subtle hints of frost appeared on the doorknob. With a deep breath, she cautiously cracked the door opened.

"H-hi Elsa," Anna greeted, leaning slightly on the doorframe with a wide smile - perhaps a little too wide. "Considering Kristoff's starting his snow-cone slash ice cream business today. Do you wanna come with me to the opening?"

Elsa wanted to be there to show her support and tell him to always make her little sister happy but she couldn't. Not now, especially with her powers still out of control. She attempted a smile. "No, thanks. I appreciate the offer though."

The hopefulness in Anna's eyes faded, replaced by a slight frown. "Uh, okay. But you do know that-"

"I know," Elsa reassured, eyes dark like ebony ink. "It's just...after the incident. Even after reconciling with you, and trying hard to keep my powers in tact. Even after Mama and Papa's funeral.." Anna looked like she was about to argue when the other blonde stared at the light streak on Anna's hair, guilt evident on her face. _The feeling never left me._

Anna said nothing.

"Besides, Kristoff doesn't know me as much as he knows you," Elsa added for good measure.

The strawberry blond smiled playfully. She sauntered into the room and graciously sat on the violet-colored canopy bed, followed by her older sister - although she'd made sure to keep her distance. "That's because he's scared of you."

"What?" Her sister had on a bewildered expression. "I don't understand."

"Well, I guess it's because you have that scary face when you're all serious and how overprotective you are of me." She grinned mischievously, causing Elsa to narrow her eyes.

"Scary face? Overprotective?" Elsa folded her arms, putting on her trademark blank face. Anna's body became rigid. She mentally braced herself for an incoming lecture. Seconds passed when a soft laugh escaped Elsa's lips as she broke eye contact. "Relax, Anna. I'm just joking." The younger Wintergreen simply stared her before letting out a laugh as well, sounding much more easygoing.

If Anna could spend time with Elsa like this without bringing up sensitive subjects of the past.

She would do it in a heartbeat.

After the laughter died down, Anna cleared her throat. "I-It's your choice, Elsa. I won't make you go if..you don't want to. I'm happy..as long as you're happy; whatever you decide," she said resolutely, her eyes showing how serious her decision was.

'_I'm happy..as long as you're happy; whatever you decide,' _Anna's short declaration resonated in Elsa's ears. She shuddered when she thought back of the memory when her power accidentally struck Anna's head. Hurting her sister physically was bad enough, on the other hand, hurting her emotionally was unbearable. After all, Anna _was_ her only family now.

"When did you become so mature all of a sudden?"

A light shove answered Elsa's question, and more laughter rang throughout the Wintergreen household.

_. . . の . . ._

The opening was going well. Despite the tiny, quaint-looking shop, everything was all in order. The shop was mostly covered in solid neutral shades with a touch of mellow blue in each corner; like an European seaside cottage. The simple decor consisted of glassy ice-like sculptures, impressionism paintings of Nordic landscapes and a dog-friendly area - the owner was a lover of dogs, particularly huge ones he could cuddle with.

Or that was how Anna described it.

_So far, so good._ No blizzards, fortunately; at least, she didn't have to worry about her powers getting out of control. Elsa had said to keep the ceremony private, as there were no other people they knew well who live in San Fransokyo, other than her cousin's family and the Bjorgmans. There were other guests though, mostly Anna's new school friends.

Elsa was dressed in a teal long-sleeved dress embroidered of magenta diamond shapes, swirling in spirals across her skirt like its creating an illusion. Her hair was in its usual bun, completed with a black hairband; a bit of make up made up for the overall casualness.

Suddenly, she was distracted by three people she spotted from afar. A slither of familiarity nudged at her. When she got closer to the trio, her face dawned of recognition. _Is that__..?_

She knew them.

The woman who worked in the Café; the bright-eyed brunette was holding a plate of chocolate-coffee marble cake. The young boy, whom she didn't know, had messy raven black hair atop his head like a bird nest, observing the place around him moodily. The last one had on red baseball cap, his brown eyes filled with nothing but joyful amusement; reflected of the same young man she'd met.

"Hiro, don't slouch," the woman scolded the boy. "That's impolite."

He muttered something under his breath, which earned a jab on the elbow. "Dude, what was that for?" he cried out to the young man, rubbing the sore spot.

"Lighten up, Hiro. Don't be such a whiner and enjoy the party." Although the man's tone matched the woman's, he was grinning cheekily as if he's an eight-year old prankster.

Judging by their resemblance, Elsa easily guessed they were brothers. Somehow, the vision of them tackling each other in a hug was quite pleasing to her.

At this point when the brothers stopped their bickering, the Café woman finally saw Elsa. Her eyes sparkled as she strolled towards her, paying no mind to the confused looks the boys were giving her.

Elsa nearly froze, unsure whether she should risk harming the woman or politely rebuff her. It was too late to do anything, however, the woman was getting closer and closer.

And here she was. A whiff of mild Caffè Americano and perfume hinted of woody notes. "Hello, you don't happened to be the owner, do you?"

She had never mention of their previous meeting but something about her words made Elsa warmed inside.

Elsa merely shook her head. "I'm just a friend of the owner."

"Ah well, never mind then. I can't stay long, I got a Café to run. Oh! And I baked this as a welcome gift." She gestured at the medium amount of cake in her hands. At the smell of rich milk chocolate combined of light coffee, Elsa reluctantly pushed away the temptation.

Even the other shopkeepers weren't _that_ nice to bring gifts.

"Thank you," the older Wintergreen sister responded gratefully. "I'll make sure _he_ eats every single piece of it." The brunette looked impish. "And please sit, and make yourselves at home." Elsa held out a chair with an dazzling ornamental ribbon tied around it.

"You're too kind," the woman said, happily taking her place on the chair. She gestured behind her vaguely. "This here is Hiro; my youngest nephew." He absent-mindedly held up his hand in acknowledgement, focusing his gaze on elsewhere. "And I believe you already met Tadashi?"

Something triggered in Elsa's mind, however she wasn't sure where she had heard that name before.

"That's me." The young man extended his hand out, a bright smile making its way up to his face.

Then it hit her.

No sooner, the words rushed out of her mouth. "Hang on, you built that coffeemaker-"

"Yes, he did!" The Café woman piped up, slinging an arm around her older nephew. He struggled to keep his balance while knitting his eyebrows in suspicion of his aunt and glared at his brother, who cracked up. "He totally blew the judges away when he show that invention to-"

"Aunt Cass, it's not a contest," he argued gently, catching up on the current topic.

She waved it off. "Don't be modest, sweetie. You know I'm proud of you."

Tadashi did not protest any further, instead, he smiled another of his smile. "Thanks, Aunt. And yeah, I guess you could say I built that. It was hideous, isn't it?" he turned to Elsa, a small blush edged across his cheeks.

"Of course not. Its remarkable," Elsa disagreed, then surprised at how wholehearted she sounded. She hung her head, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I-I meant that I greatly admire people who have the ability to invent - or make things. Particularly anything to do with designing or geometry."

The young man's grin grew wider; no longer suppressing his inner childlike inquisitiveness. "Really? What's your major in college?"

She looked up, a timid smile gracing her lips. "Architecture. My parents used to push me into Business Studies but they.." The spirited avidness in her crystal blue eyes instantly faded. She drove that thought away in a flash, feeling agitated at herself. _Control yourself. You barely even know him; he's nothing more than a stranger._ "...Gave me the choice."

The small imperfect circle of frost beneath her feet retracted.

Then Elsa realized she hadn't properly introduced herself.

"Forgive me." She - with a bit of courage - stepped forward, a slightly shy smile plastered on her face. Thank goodness, she wore her gloves. "I shouldn't have been so rude to interrupt. I'm Elsa. Elsa Wintergreen."

"Tadashi Hamada," he said, shaking her hand. His lips curved up into a smile again, with more exuberance in his brown orbs. Elsa could not help but noted how warm his hand was. Heat was more or less a weakness of her's.

Oddly, this time, she was not affected.

_. . . の . . ._

"Ohmygosh." Anna gawked at the man who was talking to Elsa in a lively manner. _Who is that? When did she meet him? What's his name? But wow, he's kinda cute. And is that his brother?... _A million questions went flying around her head; none of which she could answer. Her eyes flicked rapidly between the chatting pair, trying to piece the puzzles. From this distance, she could only hear, "remarkable...admire...architecture."

Kristoff came out of nowhere. "Hey Anna, do you wanna get some snow-cones.."

His words fell on deaf ears.

Behind the pair, the brown-haired woman appeared to be pleased with herself. Beside her, the boy's face was an odd mix of an open-mouthed gape and a smirk. But it was not to last when the woman paused the conversation with a glance at the sleek vintage clock on the wall.

After waving and exchanging goodbyes, the trio left.

Anna's shining teal eyes immediately found Elsa smiling down blissfully at a plate of cake placed in front of her. _Mmh, a __smile..that's pretty rare._

* * *

><p><strong>Suggestions and requests are accepted.<br>(depends on the pacing)**

**Question: Should I make this a full, solid story or just one-shots?**  
><strong>(ﾉ'ヮ')ﾉ*:'.✧<strong>


End file.
